


Lust Under The Moon

by WolfSilver13



Category: Lucifer (TV), Original - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSilver13/pseuds/WolfSilver13
Summary: I hope you liked the chapter, feel free to give any advice as it helps me grow as an author. Also if there was any confusion about Lucian appearing in here, I can say that this is set a couple of years after The Devils Brother. Comment if you want me to explain more about this.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Lyra, I live in a strange world full of wonders. I have long dark brown hair, and a face most would describe as basic but most would be fascinated by my icy blue eyes. I used to live in a normal, ordinary world but now how I describe my life is far from mundane. I have had many adventures and now I will tell you my story.

I wake up in a daunting forest, I can barely see anything but darkness. Where am I? I stare down at my hands and hospital scrubs, only to realise that they are covered in blood. Whose blood is this? My head hurts. I struggle to recall what happened until it all starts coming back to me.

At the hospital. As a surgical intern who saves lives on a daily basis, I’m used to having bad days. But today isn’t one of those days. This day is just darker than any other. I just can’t seem to escape this dark cloud looming over my head. We admitted a patient, a little girl the nurses found unconscious and abandoned outside the ER. We don’t know where she came from or who she is. But she keeps having these seizures that we can’t explain. I did everything according to the book. This little girl shouldn’t have these complications. Could it be because of these markings she has on her shoulder? It’s consistent with a bite mark, but it’s all healed up. It doesn’t make sense. I really hope that her illness doesn’t progress overnight. God, I hope she survives the night. She seems to be a sweet little girl. My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. It’s my mother calling. What does she want now?  
Lyra: Mom, I’m at work.  
Claire: We need to talk, Lyra.  
Lyra: Look, Mom, if this is about my job here at the hospital, I already told you.  
I’m not quitting and I am most certainly not going back to New York.  
Claire: You are waisting your time there, Lyra.  
Lyra: Yeah, Mom, saving lives is a complete waste of time. Thanks!  
Claire: You can have a life here in New York. With me.  
Lyra: Living like one of the Upper East Side’s social elite isn’t exactly my idea of a meaningful life.  
Claire: I just want to be with you. What’s wrong with that?  
Lyra: You certainly didn’t want to live with me all those years when you sent me to boarding school. This is the problem with you, Mom. You make these decisions and only think of what’s convenient for you.  
Claire: I only did that because I wanted to protect you.  
Lyra: Protect me from what?  
Claire: Forget I said that.  
Lyra: Fine, I gotta go.

I end the call abruptly and I feel bad I did immediately. My mom and I have a very complicated relationship. I chastise myself for letting my mom get to me like that. It’s always been a touchy subject for me. Especially these days when I get so easily exasperated. Out of nowhere, I punch the locker room door. I stare in surprise as my fist has just left a dent on the metal. What’s gotten into me? I brush it off and change into my civilian clothes. I just got out of a 36-hour shift. I need a drink. I slip out into the hallway and decide to head for the bar across the street. A voice calls out,”Dr. Fuller. Lyra! Hey!”. I turn to see Dr. Patrick White. Wolf Springs Medical Centre’s finest. And boy, he’s fine. I gaze at his long ashen locks and into his light, sky blue eyes. For a moment I marvel at how ridiculously good-looking Dr. White is. He’s just too perfect. No wonder he’s so popular around here. I don’t know why, but there’s something about him that makes me attracted to him. More than half of the female population of this hospital probably want. to get into his pant, but for me it’s more than just that. I say professionally,”Dr. White. How can I help you?”. He says,”About that patient of yours in Room 104. The one they found abandoned in the ER last night”. I state,”We call her Elise”. He says,”Elise, right. Well, I was reading her charts and I must say that her condition doesn’t make any sense”. I say,”My thoughts exactly”. He states,”You did everything right”, he adds,”Whatever complications she’s had couldn’t have been avoided. So don’t beat yourself up about it”. Dr. White gives me an awkward pat on the shoulder. He’s being professional, but I know for a fact that he’s been paying a lot of attention to me lately. Even going out of his way to be kind to me. And I know I’m not having my signals crossed. He’s so into me. I like it. I say,”I’ve run every test. I couldn’t find anything in the CT scan. No Tumours. But she keeps having these seizures from time to time”. Dr. White says,”Will run more tests and keep her under observation”. I ask,”Do you think is going to do with bite mark on her shoulder?”. He asks,”What makes you think it’s a bite mark?”. I say,”The pattern appears to be a bite mark. Like from some sort of canine or something. Only bigger”. Dr. White gives me a curious look. He probably thinks I’m weird now. He asks,”Are you thinking rabies?”. I say,”At this point, I don’t even know what to think”. He asks,”If it’s some kind of bite from an animal, don’t you think it would have torn off her shoulders?”. I say,”Yeah, probably. Forget I said that. It’s silly. Anyway, thank you, Dr. White. I really appreciate it”. Dr. White says humbly,”No problem. And please call me Patrick”. I say,”I’m sorry, I’m just not used to calling my superiors by their first name”. He says,”Trust me, it’s okay. I’m only ahead of you by one year. Besides, we were classmates once”. I ask,”We were?”. He explains,”Yeah, at Pemberton University. I used to sit behind you in History class”. Patrick is smiling this perfect smile and I can’t help but return it. Damn, he’s hot. I say,”To Be honest, everything before medical school was a blur”. He says sadly,”I’m kinda hurt that you don’t remember me”. I say,”I’m so sorry”. And then I hear that familiar voice speak my name. Robert says,”Lyra”. I turn to see my ex-boyfriend holding a bouquet of red roses. He is in his classic navy suit matching his dark blue eyes perfectly. His elegant appearance matched with his stylish jet black hair could swoon anyone. I say,”Robert, what are you doing here?”. He says,”Inviting you to dinner, who’s he?”. I can tell that Robert doesn’t like Patrick. He didn’t even try to hide it. I say,”This is my boss. Dr. White. Dr. White, this is Robert Milford”. Patrick says,”Nice to meet you. Well, I’m going to do rounds now. I’ll see you tomorrow”. Dr. White seems eager to get out of there as he’s gone in a flash. Just when we were connecting. Robert says,”These are for you, Lyra”. I take the roses that Robert hands me. We may not be together anymore but he sure knows how to make a girl swoon. It may sound cliché, but red roses are my favourite. I say,” Thanks, Robert. You didn’t have to”. He replied,”But I want to”. There’s something changed with Robert. I just can’t put my finger on it. He’s still hit as hell. But something is definitely different. I say,”You look good, Rob. So what’s new with you?”. He says,”Well, I just quit my job at the research lab”. I say in worry,”Why? What happened?”. He explains,”Well I know how much you hated me for working at that facility. And I felt like it was one of the reasons we grew apart”. I say,”Robert, firstly, I didn’t hate you because you worked there. I hated that facility because they used animals as test subjects. And secondly, we grew apart because you are too jealous of everyone. You even asked me to choose between you and my job. And you know how important this job is to me. That hurts a lot”. He says,” How many times am I going to apologise for that?”. I say,”A few hundred more, give or take”. He says,”And I will, if you would just give me a chance”. I say,”Look, Robert. What you did hurt me. I’m just done with that shit”. Robert moves closer to me, which is when I smell his scent. It’s familiar, yet there’s something different about it. Suddenly, my senses are overwhelmed. It’s enticing. What’s this?What’s happening? Robert says,”Lyra, I want you back”. I begin,”Robert, I...”. He says,”At least just have dinner with me? For old times sake”. I comply,”All right, Robert. I’ll have dinner with you”. There’s something about him that I’m unable to resist. He says,”Perfect”. Robert smiles and in that instance, my heart begins to flutter. That smile. Those lips. I just want a taste. But I can’t. I mustn’t. We’re broken up. I must keep this platonic. That’s when I realised that tonight is going to be difficult.

I find myself in Robert’s beautiful house. He’s done well for himself by working as a scientist at that research facility. Apparently, he’s got this whole night planned out as I am treated to a fine dinner at his home. Robert says,”I am glad you agreed to this. I’ve missed this. He stares at me with those beautiful eyes; for a moment I think I am going to drown in them. I look away, breaking the connection. The full moon is visible through the high-ceilinged windows of Robert’s house and I’m lost for a moment. He says,”What is it, Lyra”. I say,”Nothing”.”So what’s new with you?What are you going to do now that you quit your job?”. He says,”Actually I already found a new job”. I ask,”Really, what is it?”. Robert seems to hesitate for a moment. He says,”It’s confidential for now. I’m not allowed to discuss it until they work out the kinks of my contract. All those legal mumbo jumbo. It’s never interesting”. I say,”All right, if you say so, Robert”. But at that moment my curiosity is already piqued. What is this mysterious job of his? Why is he being so vague about it? There’s a long silence that ensues before Robert speaks again,”Lyra, I want you back”. He reaches out and puts his hand over mine. The touch of his skin sends electricity through me. I close my eyes for a second, savouring the sensation. I try to set it aside, struggling the urge to kiss him now. I say,”Robert, you are a great person. But I don’t think you are the right person for me”. He says,”You already said I’m great. Why don’t you just stop there? Stop overthinking this. You know you want me as well”. And I do. My basic instincts practically tell me that I want him right now. I say,”It’s a little more complicated than that”. Robert starts to lace his fingers with mine and I can feel my heart beating against my chest. He says,”Kiss me and tell me you don’t have feelings for me. Maybe I’ll believe you then”. Without giving it a thought, I lean in closer and kiss Robert’s lips. An undeniable hunger inside of me rises to the surface. Robert begins to kiss me back with mounting passion. He says,”I love you, Lyra”. But whatever he said didn’t didn’t matter to me. I am only focused on my own hunger for him. What’s happening? We both climb to our feet and meld our bodies together until we are a tangle of limbs. Our hands exploring each other. The passion of the kiss intensifies. Acting on instincts, I shove aside the dinner plates and cutlery, sending them to the floor. I sit myself on the table and roughly pull Robert closer, wrapping my legs around his waist. My primal instincts have now taken over me. I only know the hunger. I want him. And I want him now. Robert runs his hand up my legs and reaches into my skirt, pulling down my black, lacy underwear. Robert removes the top half of his suit and strips all of my clothes off. I can feel his erection from underneath his pants. I start to unbuckle his belt. Robert unzips his fly and pulls out his hard cock. I moan at the girth of Robert’s manhood inside of me. I welcome the familiar, delicious feeling of that piece of flesh inside. He thrusts his hips forward and back slowly. I dig my nails into Robert’s back as he fucks me even harder. His hips move even faster, and I feel the pressure mounting within me”. Swept away in the throes of passion, we both let out a moan as I feel Robert’s orgasm inside of me. Breathing heavily, Robert pulls out his cock as I collapse on the table. Robert gathers me in his strong arms and picks me up from the table. I stare into his eyes as he carries me to his bed. Robert sets me down on his bed and moves on top of me. I ran my hand across his bare chest and down to his chiseled abs. He kicks off his pants. Is sigh with fervent desire as I feel the hardness of his body against mine once again as he moves back on top of me. The touch of his naked body is too much for me. I want him now more than ever. He begins to grind against my body as he kisses me on my neck. I let out a breath as I let the sensation sink in. I claw at his back. I grab his throbbing shaft and position it inside me, engulfing me in heat I’ve never felt before as Robert pushes forward. He begins to fuck me slowly at first, gathering speed with each pump. I am overwhelmed with a euphoria of emotions. The intensity inside me begins to build. At last, the ecstasy bursts inside me, filling my entire body, racing to tips of my fingers and sending an exploding nirvana inside my head. Robert comes inside me once again, overwhelming me with the sensations of pleasure. He collapses by my side of the bed, panting heavily. Robert turns to me and caresses my face. He kisses me deeply. I don’t know what came over me, but I but his lower lip. He said,”Owww!”. Robert’s lip is bleeding and I realise that I can taste his blood in my mouth. What’s happening to me? I say,”I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to”. He says,”It’s okay”. Robert licks the blood from his lips, and he begins to smile. He says,”I like this new side of you”. That’s when the realisation hit me. This is not me. What’s wrong with me?


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry, Robert. But I have to go”, I say. Robert says,”Wait, is there something wrong? Aren’t we going to talk about this?”. I say,”We’ll talk some other time”. As I walk out of the building, I am hit with the extreme cold. The wind is like a knife when it touches my skin, I see that there are now a few inches of snow that cloak the town. As I walk to the car, I can’t help but feel like someone is watching me. I look up and down the street but there’s nobody there. That’s when I hear a rustling of leaves among the bushes. And as I strain to see through the darkness, I see a pair of red, glowing eyes. It’s definitely not human. And it disappears as soon as I see it. I try to convince myself that it wasn’t real. I’m just seeing things. That’s probably the reflection of the street lights. I brush it aside from my mind and I decide to hit Knox Bar before returning home. I need a drink.. or four. This night is getting weirder by the second. I walk into the welcoming scene of Knox Bar, and gaze at the comfortable furniture. Knox Bar is owned and run by my friend Lucas Knox. He was one of my first friends when I moved here to Wolf Springs. He’s actually the only friend here that I can trust. I spot him and gaze into his light yellow eyes. Lucas has messy, short, light brown hair matched with a short stubble. If you gazed long enough you would describe his face as wolf-like, but all in all I would describe him as ruggedly handsome. Actually if he wasn’t a friend I would find him quite good-looking but I’ve never caught any feelings for him. Lucas says,”So what is up with you lady?”. “Just got off a 36-hour shift. I need a drink”, I say. With a snap of his fingers, the bartender gives me my drink of choice - a shot of tequila. He asks,”Work related problems?”. I say,”More like a Robert related problem”. Lucas says,”Let me guess. He wants you back?”. I say,”Bingo. What I am I going to do?”. A ridiculously handsome stranger sits beside and says,” I couldn’t help but overhear your dilemma, if you want my advice I’d say dodge him, ditch him. Exes no matter how persuasive, are bad news”. He extends his hand, and says,”Names Lucian, friends call me Lycan, you choose”. I shake his hand and study his features. As I do this I find that he has messy, medium length, raven hair and a dark short stubble. As I gaze at his small scar on his right eyebrow, I find myself mesmerised by his dark, ocean blue eyes. Lucas says,”You new here?”. Lucian says,”Yeah, so far I like the place”. After a small conversation between the three of us, Lucian’s eyes darken and dart to the side, like a guard dog sensing danger. A familiar voice says,”Lyra. Hi”. I turn to see Dr. White standing there in his civilian clothes. His shift obviously ended. “Oh hi, Patrick this is Lucas, Lucas this is Patrick”, I say. Lucian says,”I’m Lucian Silver”. He extends his hand for a handshake. I can tell that Lucian is giving it a firm squeeze as the veins in his hands bulge. I hear bones crunching together and Patrick starts to wince. I say,”Okay! So we’re making friends”. What is up with these two? The two men let go of each other’s hands and Patrick looks like he is in slight pain. “I’ll be at the pool table, see you another time Lyra”, Lucian says whilst walking away. Lyra and Patrick talk for a while after moving into a booth. He starts to lean in when something in me snaps. I say,”This is wrong”. I quickly pull away from Patrick, who looks confused. I say,”I need to go”. As I move past him he touches my arm, but my reaction is to shove his hand aside. Patrick yelps in pain as I inadvertently scratch his arm. I look at my hands in horror. Lucian rushes to me and shouts,”Lyra!”. I tell Lucas to help Patrick and I run out of the Bar, leaving them behind. I approach my car and fumble for my keys. My heart is pounding so hard against my chest that I drop the keys. As I kneel down to scoop them up, I hear clicking sounds, like claws against the pavement. As I peer around, I’m certain that my eyes catch something darting into the shadows of a dark alley. Something big and hairy, like an animal. A dog? I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pick it up and answer. It’s Lydia.  
Lydia: Fuller, we’re about to get an influx of trauma patients at the ER.  
Lyra: What happened?  
Lydia: Animal attack. I need you back.  
Lyra: I’m on my way, Dr. Wilde.  
Lydia terminates the call abruptly. Animal attack? That’s strange even for Wolf Springs standards. I get into my car and I am about to drive off, when my phone buzzes again. This time it’s my mom. I ignore the call. I can’t talk to my mom right now. Not like this. I don’t want her to worry. I bet it’s because of the full moon, my mom always has been superstitious about the full moon. Because of her weird fear, my mom had given me this ornate knife to protect myself when I was in my teen years. I reach the hospital that night and it’s a pandemonium. The screams of pain of the victims fill the whole ER. What kind of animal could have done this? Lydia appears and says,”Fuller! I need you at Room 104”. I hurry to Elise’s room where Nurse Abbey is trying to pin her down to her bed. She’s thrashing uncontrollably. I try to help the nurse. I say,”I’ll take it from here. Get me a sedative. Stat!”. I struggle to restrain Elise as she flailed in a frenzy. With one flick of her arm, she sends me flying across the room against the wall. I start to become dizzy my vision blurs. Then everything goes black. Later, the police are questioning me about Elise’s disappearance. “All right Dr. Fuller we’re done questioning you”, the officer says. He leaves. As I walk to my car, I sense something dart past me. And then I see it. A huge grey wolf with red eyes. My eyes aren’t fooling me. This isn’t a hallucination. The grey wolf starts to approach me and I am frozen with fear, I feel a sharp prick of pain in my left shoulder as it bites me. I yelp out in pain. As I try to run away, another wolf attacks the one that bit me. This one is a shade silver and much, much bigger. As it knocks out the smaller grey wolf, it turns to me. As I back away, it slowly bounds towards me. I black out and wake up in a forest. I try to come to grips of which direction I am in. Suddenly I hear a low growl. Looking ahead, I see it standing there. The wolf! No, this is not the same wolf. This one is brown and thinner in build. Acting on instinct, I pull out my knife and when it attacks I drive it into its underside. The wolf howls in pain. I hear another voice before I black out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, feel free to give any advice as it helps me grow as an author. Also if there was any confusion about Lucian appearing in here, I can say that this is set a couple of years after The Devils Brother. Comment if you want me to explain more about this.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake with a start. I find myself lying on a four-poster bed inside a Victorian-style room. Everything appears as if it’s from a different time. Where am I? My head hurts, feeling like I have a serious hangover case. The light outside seems blinding, while the howl of the wind outside the window is deafening. I wince in pain. Lucas seemingly appears from thin air and says,”Here, drink this”. I drink the concoction that Lucas hands me, and I feel the pain begin to ease. My recollection of events starts to return to me in drips and drabs. Whatever transpired the night before? The giant wolf I killed. The dead man. Lucas asks,”Do you remember what happened last night?”. I say,”It’s all very vague to me. But that wolf, that man, what was it? Oh my God, please tell me I wasn’t hallucinating and accidentally killed a man!”. Lucas says,”No, you weren’t hallucinating. But you did kill a man”. I shout,”What?!”. Lucas tried to explain,”Well, he wasn’t human exactly”. I say,”What? What do you mean? You’re not making any sense, Luc!”. He says,”Sorry, I’m not very good at this whole exposition thing”. I ask,”What was that thing?”. He says,”You really don’t know?”. I say,”Tell me, please!”. Lucas says,”Wow, you’re really not good at connecting the dots are you. That was a werewolf, Lyra”. I say in disbelief,”No, it can’t be. Werewolves aren’t real”. Lucas says,”Yet you saw one last night. It bit you and you killed it. What part of that doesn’t seem real to you?”. I say,”It’s just—It’s just that doesn’t make sense”. He says,”Well, the town is called Wolf Springs. Duh”. I say,”I just can’t bring myself to believe it”. He says,”You’re in the denial stage. That’s understandable. This is all new to you”. I ask,”Wait. How come none of this surprises you at all?”. He says,”Because I’m a werewolf Lyra”. I say,”What? No way!”. He says,”Yes way. And here’s the kicker. You’re a werewolf too”. And that’s when I remember. Back at the hospital. The grey wolf with the white crescent on its forehead, the giant silver wolf with the scar through its... eyebrow? The fear that gripped me previously floods back, as I am hit with the realisation. I inspect my shoulder and see the markings. Bite marks. But it’s all healed up. How? I say,”These are bite marks. So that means I’m a werewolf now?”. He says,”I’m afraid so, Lyra”. I say,”Luc, how is this even possible? I’ve only known werewolves to exist in legend, in books, in movies”. Lucas says,”Lyra, there is a secret world within the human realm where witches, vampires, and werewolves exist. They live, well, WE live among humans, hiding in plain sight. Just like I have done all these years”. I say,”So you’re telling me that, aside from werewolves, vampires and witches are also real?”. He says,”Is that so hard to believe after what you experienced last night?”. I say,”Point taken. So do you know any other werewolves living here in Wolf Springs?”. “I do. And there are others who I suspect to be werewolves. But even if I confirmed it, it’s not my secret to tell”. I say,”I understand. So the werewolf I killed last night, that means he has family?”. Lucas says,”It’s a possibility. But my guess would be that he was a drifter or something”. “Luc, this is a great deal for me to process. I feel like I need to call my mom or something”. He says,”Don’t! I mean, I don’t think it’s a good time. This is a very delicate period for you”. I say,”I understand”. I realise my mom wouldn’t believe me, and she would think there’s something else wrong with me. Because of that, she might decide to fly out here which will cause a whole other problem. Something weird happens, as if I am not in control of my own body. I run toward the balcony, and without thinking, I leap into the gardens below. I land in in a crouch on the ground. What just happened. I look up in time to see Lucas also jump from the balcony. He says,”I forgot to tell you sometimes your instincts will take over”. We walk side by side through the gardens. And I realise the snow has melted, so the sun is a welcome surprise. Suddenly, Lucas stops in his tracks and grabs my arm, holding me back. He looks wary as if he senses danger. Lucas turns his head, as I f trying to strain his hearing. Then pulls me behind him as if to protect me. I see the a black wolf stand in front of us growling at something in the other direction. That’s when a light grey wolf emerges from the trees. I am frozen in fear as Lucas tries hopelessly to get me to run. I see the black one trying to kill the lighter, grey wolf but it is unsuccessful and the grey wolf turn its attention to us. I run in the other direction as Lucas wolfs out. Everything is silent and I return to the garden. I return to the gardens. I see a familiar but different wolf. It’s fur is silver to the extent of it glittering in the sunlight. Nestled in its jaws is the prone human form of Lucas. The wolf moves toward the house. After it has set Lucas down on his bed, it disappears again towards the balcony where it had entered. As I cover Lucas’s naked body with a blanket, he starts to stir and regains consciousness. I say, "Are you alright, Luc, how do you feel?". He says," Like a wolf but me in the jugular”. I smile. He seems to be just fine now. I say,”Your sounds, they’re all gone!”. He says,”I heal very rapidly”. Suddenly, I’m reminded of Patrick. His wounds had healed so quickly, and I received the same response from him when I asked about it. Is Patrick a werewolf too? Lucas adds,”It’s one of the perks of being a werewolf”. I say,”Rapid cell regeneration. It’s fascinating”. He says,”Don’t worry. You have it too. Can you get me a pair of pants, please?” I toss him a pair of pants I fetch from his drawer, and he slips into them from underneath the blanket. “Luc, what happened back there, was that normal?”. He says,”No, that’s not supposed to happen. The moon isn’t even out, yet that wolf is already in a frenzy. This changes everything. Something is wrong Lyra. These werewolf attacks aren’t random. Good thing he’s back”. I begin to say,”You mean the-“. Lucas says,”Do you smell that?”. He sniffs the air and then says,”I smell bacon. Time for breakfast. Let’s go!”. That’s strange. I know for a fact that Lucas doesn’t have a helper in his house. He lives alone. “Whoa!”, I say. I am surprised to see a man standing in the middle of the kitchen, stark naked! He has messy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but I only notice his lack of clothes. He’s flipping pancakes in the air. Lucas says,”And you’re still naked”. I say,”Who is this guy?”. I smile in spite of myself. He looks absolutely handsome. Lucas says,”This is my friend, Liam Cranston. The black wolf”. I say in confusion,”So who was the silver wolf?”. A familiar voice says,”I am”. I turn around to see a shirtless Lucian standing by the stairs. I ask in curiosity,”Were you that same wolf last night, the one that protected me?”. Lucian nods. Lucas asks,”Lyr, what are you talking about?”. I explain,”Last night I remember being bitten by a dark grey wolf, then there was a larger silver wolf that attacked it, that bought me time to escape. Thank you”. Lucian nodded silently again. Lucas said,”Thank you, I appreciate it”, he then turned to Liam and said,”You get clothes on. Stat”. As Liam ran upstairs, I noticed the many scars and marks on Lucian’s abdomen. He caught me looking which made him shift uncomfortably. He then said,”Im going to go get a shirt”. What could have happened in his life for him to get that many scars, that big? The wounds should have healed, if he was a werewolf when it happened...And the weird markings on his ribs and back... tattoos maybe? Lucian was getting more mysterious by the second. I barely noticed Liam enter the kitchen. He asked,”What do you want for breakfast”. I say,”Bacon and eggs please”. He passed me a plate with the breakfast. I say,”Thank you”. Lucian walks downstairs and sits beside me as Liam gives Lucas a plate of bacon and eggs. I observe how Liam knows Lucas’s breakfast of choice. They must be really good friends. Suddenly, Liam’s face becomes deadly serious. He says,”Now, let’s talk business. You haven’t been cleaning up the neighbourhood, Lucas. Do you not pay attention to what’s happening around you?”. Lucas says,”I pay attention. But it’s not like I can do anything about it. I have no allies here. No pack”. Liam says,”A werewolf frenzy in broad daylight. That’s not normal”. Lucas says,”I know, what are you doing here anyway?”. Liam says,”I was tracking a werewolf friend of mine. His name’s Alex. He’s been gone for a couple of months now. I finally got a lead on his whereabouts, which brought me here to Wolf Springs last night. But I was too late. The police found him dead in a ditch on the other side of town, out on Route 90”. Lucian let’s out a sigh and says,”I’m sorry, that was me”. Liam shouts,”What?! Are you saying you killed my friend?”. Lucian took a sip of tea and calmly said,”I don’t need to explain myself, he was going to attack Lyra”. Liam pulls Lucian from his chair. He gets in Lucian’s face and says,”So you think it’s okay to kill someone, just like that?!”. Lucian eyes flash red and he says,”Get off”, as he effortlessly throws Liam across the room. He then punches his fist straight through the wall in anger and frustration. He then wandered outside to cool off. After I made sure that Liam was okay, I jogged in the direction of where Lucian wandered off. I eventually found him sitting by the cliff, enjoying the view. He must have sensed me as his next words were,”Who is it?”. I say,”It’s me”. Lucian looked over with a frustrated expression but it softened when he saw that it was me. I walked over and said,”Is it okay if I keep you company?”. He nods and pats at a spot next to him. As I get closer I find myself drawn to his masculine scent. It’s intoxicating. I ask,”Are you okay?”. He says,”Yeah, I’m good”. I ask,”So you like to watch the sun”. He says,”Yeah, it just reminds you... that life isn’t all that bad, so I like to cherish the small things... the things that give you hope, hope that the world can change”. I look into his eyes and all I can see is honesty and passion. I only met him yesterday and he saved my life, being around him makes me feel comfortable and at ease... safe. With him I don’t feel just lust or desire, but I feel something else... secure, comfortable. I find myself leaning into him, and I fall into his touch. As he gently presses his lips against mine, I feel loved. The kiss is short and sweet, when we pull away I rest my head on his chest. And as his arms wrap around me... I feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4

As they go back to the house, Lucian hears Lucas and Liam arguing. He sighs and breaks into a slow jog. As soon as they enter the house, Liam starts to make a beeline for Lucian. Lucian effortlessly blocks his attacks and puts him in a headlock. Lucian says,”Easy, we don’t need a third wolf in a frenzy”. As soon as Lucian let’s Liam go he says,”That’s impossible, Gerald was a potential alpha, alphas don’t go into frenzies”. Lucian says casually,”You saw it with your own eyes dumbass”. I say,”What about the animal attacks?”. Lucian asks,”Do you mean the ones that happened last night?”. I say,”Yeah, the hospital was flooded with patients from supposed ‘animal attacks’. Wait, how did you know?”. He says,”I have connections. So what’s the plan, we go to the hospital and find out where the patients are?”. “Yeah, but first we need a map”, I say. Lucian pulls out something from his satchel that I hadn’t previously noticed, it appears to be a map... of the hospital. He then pulls out a marker and draws an x on every room that has a patient suffering from an animal attack. He offers the pen to me and says,”Did I miss anything?”. I say,”No, but how?”. Lucian vaguely answers,”I have my ways”. I say,”I work at the hospital, so I can help figure out more about the attacks”. Lucas who finally speaks up says,”No way! You still have the fever. You can’t go out there”. Liam looks me up and and down, as if trying to get the measure of me, it appears he isn’t going to help my cause. I then notice Lucian, he seems like he is trying to decide if he should interrupt. He then says,”She’ll be fine, honestly someone else wouldn’t even know she was a new wolf”. Liam speaks up and says,”Sure you’ve saved her life three times but I can’t trust you”. Lucian raises his eyebrows. Liam gives up and says,”Fine you’ve saved all of us, she can go but not on her own, we won’t be able to watch her while we find the patients”. Lucian raises his right hand slowly and says,”I’ll go with her”. I look appreciatively at Lucian. Liam says,”But you’ll need to keep her on a tight leash”. Lucian then says ,”She’s not a dog”. Liam says,”I’ll go and dispose of the werewolf’s body properly in the woods while you go to the hospital”. Lucas rolls his eyes. Lucian takes Liam’s side and says,”It’s necessary and a way to show respect”. Liam nods thankfully whilst Lucas says,”I was just starting to like you”. Lucian and I break out into a short chuckle. Lucas says,”Let’s go”. At the hospital I instruct Lucas to head for a room with one of the animal attack victims in while I go and talk to my boss with Lucian tagging discreetly behind. He’s done this before... I am again caught up in the mystery of Lucian but I snap out of it quickly and go to talk to my boss. I say,”I’m so sorry for not calling in, but I had a family emergency”. Lydia asks,”Your mom is in town?”. Lucian puts on a dazzling smile and says,”No a family friend”. Lydia eyes Lucian up seductively and as he winks she says,”Take off all the time you need”. He says, still putting on his best flirting game,”Appreciated”. Lydia meanwhile, looks like she is about to jump his bones. I pull him away in the opposite direction and say,”Did you just try and get into my boss’s pants?”. He says,”She’s nice but no, I simply charmed her to get my way, it works with everyone”. I say,”Well it doesn’t seem to work on me”. He whispers seductively into my ear,”I’ll be the judge of that”. And right then I feel the biggest urge in my life to jump him. And I do. I pull him into a room and start kissing him demandingly. He also kisses back passionately and god is he good. I feel his rock hard erection almost popping out of its tight confines. I feel the need to grind against him on the wall and as I do, he curses under his breath. Before we go any further he stops me and says,”You don’t know how much I want this but now is not the right time”. I groan in frustration and we slip out of the room. Lucian again tags behind discretely. I hear a familiar voice in front of me and I see Patrick, he says,”Lyra”. Oh no. Suddenly, I feel hot and bothered. I say,”Patrick”. Please don’t come near me. But he does. He approaches me so closely that I am almost overwhelmed by his scent. He asks,”How are you? Are you not working today?”. I say,”Family emergency”. He says,”I hope everything turns out okay”. Patrick touches my arm, consolingly. As he does this, it sends electricity through my body. Oh God. I ball my hands into fists, struggling to maintain my composure. Lucian notices my predicament and says,”I think that’s close enough for coworkers don’t you”. He places his arm lowly across my waist and I feel myself even more turned on by his protectiveness over me. Patrick says jokingly,”Who are you?Her Dad?”. Lucian says,”Yeah, and you don’t get my blessing”. We walk away from a now angry and frustrated Patrick. As we enter the house Liam says,”Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing who the werewolf was. But I did notice some similarities with my friend”. Lucas asks,”What are they?”. Liam says,”They both have these puncture signs on their sides that never healed. That means that they are at least connected. We’re just going to have to investigate further. What have you found out about the animal attacks?”. Lucas says,”I’ve seen the wounds on one of the victims. It’s definitely a werewolf bite”. I say,”Wait. Does that mean that they’re going to turn into werewolves as well?”. Lucian says,”They’ve survived the fever so yes. Werewolf venom is very potent. Either you die or you turn. Which is why we need to extract them from that environment”. I say,”How are we going to do that?”. Lucas says,”There’s no we. I’m not involving you in this. It’s too risky”. I say,”Lucas I need you to start trusting me”. It takes an immense amount of effort to resist the urge to punch him. With a sheer force of will, I manage to restrain the rage inside me. Lucian says,”Okay, that’s enough. Listen to Lucas Lyra. He just wants you to be safe as much as I do”. Somehow, Lucian’s words compel me to obey. I say,”All right”. He whispers something in my ear that causes me to giggle. He turns serious and says,”So, what’s our extraction strategy?”. Liam says,”I think it’s time to pay the old troops a visit. We need to bring in the tank”. It’s almost sundown when Lucas brings us inside the room that’s remained locked ever since I’ve known him. It turns out to be a war room. Ancient weapons adorn ten walls. Suits of armour stand as a perpetual vigil in all corners of the room. Lucian picks up a sword and flips in his hand, he then throws it effortlessly, at a target on the other side of the room. It’s at least thirty feet away and its a perfect shot as it hits bullseye when he throws it. He offers a small dagger to me and says,”Wanna try?”. I shrug and say,”Okay”. He tells me to use my left three fingers to hold the edge of the blade, he then tells me to just throw it as hard as I can, but not before he walks over to the same target with the sword still it in and says,”Throw it at the sword. I’ll catch it if you miss”. I throw it as hard as I can in the direction of the board and it heads in the right area but almost as if it’s drawn there, it soars lazily into Lucian’s hand and he holds it by the handle. Suddenly, the doors to the war room burst open. A tall (probably six foot), hulking older man enters, followed by a pretty girl in her early twenties, who’s got her arms hooked to Liam’s. The man says,”It’s nice to be back! Lucas! How are you, my man?”. Lucas says,”I’m good Tank. This is my friend. Lyra, this is Tank”. Tank embraces me in a bear hug leaving me perplexed. He says,”It’s nice to meet you Lyra. Welcome to the pack”. Lucian walks over and says,”Hi, I’m Lucian”. He gives Tank a neutral handshake. Liam says,”We are not a pack, Tank. This is just a temporary arrangement until we reach our goal”. Tank says,”Oh, all right”. Liam says,”Lyra, this is Amelia Knox, Lucas’s younger sister”. Amelia smiles and shakes my hand as I glance at Lucas, whose face remains expressionless. He’s obviously avoiding the gaze of his sister. I say,”Lyra Fuller. It’s nice to meet you”. She says,”Same here”. Though I see she’s actually looking over Lucian seductively. I suddenly feel a twinge of jealousy. Lucas says,”So where is the old man?”. Liam says,”Old Man Lobo is out of the state . He won’t be joining us on this mission”. Lucian walks over to a mini bar. He looks at me and says,”Drink?”. I say,”Whiskey please”. He pours two glasses of whiskey and hands one to me. He then proceeds to pour and give everyone a glass of liquor. Tank says,”So that’s it? We just extract those people form the hospital, and we’re done?”. Liam says,”Basically, yes. Until we can discover any further information about what’s really happening, I think we should lay low following this. There can’t be many wolves here in Wolf Springs. It’ll be like placing a target on our own backs”. Tank says,”Easy peasy”. Lucian says,”It’s getting dark outside. Lucas you are with Amelia, Tank and Liam to the hospital. Tank will brief you on the way”. Lucas is clearly not delighted at the prospect of having to work with his sister. He then adds,”Meanwhile, Lyra and I are staying here”. Lucas says,”Why don’t I stay with Lyra instead”. I say,”I think Lucian should stay”. Lucas rolls his eyes and says,”Fine”. Once the group has left, Lucian and I sit on a stone bench in the garden as the moon begins it’s ascent into the sky. Lucian is sitting so close beside me that it becomes so difficult to resist the sexual urges that I’ve been having for him. Under the light of the full moon, I can still make out the features on his handsome face. My eyes fall on his lips. I long to touch them. I squirm in my seat, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. I finally give up and place my lips on his. He eagerly kisses me back and presses his body to mine. Our hands explore each other’s bodies. I suddenly feel this unforgiving pain that hits me. It feels as though every bone in my body is going to break, to the extent that I fall to the ground and thrash uncontrollably. Then out of nowhere, the pain stops and instincts take over. I do not feel completely in control. It feels like there’s this beast inside me that wants to be unleashed. I run.


	5. Chapter 5

I run rapidly and as fast as my legs will carry me. I dodge outcropping rocks. My footing is sure and agile l, adapting to the uneven terrain. But I have no control. It’s as if my instincts have taken over me. The full moon beckons. I run beyond the tree line that opens on to a cliff overlooking the whole of Wolf Springs. The moon is calling to me. I collapse to the ground right beside the cliff edge as my transformation begins. The pain begins anew as every bone in my body seems to break, reforming into something inhuman. My limbs bend in weird angles, bones cracking. My skin grows a coat of white fur, and my mouth elongates into a snout of sharp teeth. My scream fills the otherwise quiet night. The transformation feels like an eternity of pain. Yet as it finally finishes, my scream turns into a howl. The pain is gone, as it if was never there. I’m a wolf. I feel powerful. I feel free. This feels like the most natural thing in the world. It’s as if this is who I’ve been all along. Lucian says,”Perhaps you were destined to be a wolf”. Lucian in his sheer wolf form pads slowly towards me. He says,”You look beautiful”. A small smile appears on his wolf face. I say,”I can hear your thoughts”. Lucian says,”And I can hear yours”. I say,”This is how we communicate when we are in wolf form”. He says,”There’s so many things you have to learn about being a wolf. I can teach you”. I say,”Thank you Lucian. That means a lot”. Lucian narrows his eyes at me as if trying to figure out something. He says,”There’s something different about you. I just can’t tell what it is”. I say,”Everything looks different to me now. I’m a wolf”. He says,”No it’s not like that. It’s something else”. Lucian’s ears suddenly perk up. And I perceive the presence of another. Another wolf. I say,”Do you feel that?”. He says,”Yes, that’s good l, your senses are beginning to adjust”. I say,”Who could it be? Lucas?”. He says,”No it’s younger, a new wolf, recently turned”. He waits guardedly and steps in front of me making sure that if it was another frenzied wolf, it wouldn’t harm me. After a few moments, a red wolf emerges from the woods. This one is clearly smaller than us. But certainly a werewolf. I say,”Who are you?”. The wolf appears to hesitate. It seems scared and confused. Lucian walks slowly up to the small wolf and says,”She’s just a child. My name is Lucian. We’re not going to hurt you. We’re just like you”. The wolf moves towards us. I say,”I’m Lyra. What’s your name?”. I am able to see what’s in her mind. It’s an image of a little girl. And she seems familiar. I say,”Lucian, I think I know who she is. She’s one of my patients back at the hospital”. Lucian asks,”One of the victims of the werewolf attack?”. I say,”No, we found her the night before. She was abandoned outside the ER. We call her Elise. I’m able to see what’s inside her head. Can’t you?”. Lucian says,”I can’t. There’s something wrong with her”. I sense her inside my head; whatever she wants to tell me, she presents in images. I say,”Her name is Wendy. She says she’s unable to transform back into a human. She’s been like this for two nights”. His face instantly darkens and turns solemn. I say,”You can trust Lucian. He’s a good person”. Lucian glances at me. I add,”She wants to understand how she can transform back into a human”. Lucian says,”Close your eyes. And listen to my voice inside your head”. The little wolf does as she’s told. He says,”Do you feel this power inside you. Let it go. Return the wolf back into its cage”. Wendy struggles for a moment. I say,”Remember who you are Wendy”. Lucian says,”Come back. I call on you”. Nothing happens. Lucian attempts to coax her human out but to no avail. I say,”She says she cant do it”. The little wolf gives up. We hear a howl from afar. Lucian says,”That’s Lucas. He’s calling us back”. I say,”Wendy, come with us. Maybe our friends can help”. Lucian says,”Let’s go”. We return to Lucas’ house. Lucas, Tank, Amelia and Liam are waiting for us in the garden. Lucas says,”I see you found a friend in the woods”. Lucas puts a blanket over my back, and then proceeds to do the same with Lucian. I say,”This is Wendy”. Lucian says,”Lyra, he cant hear your thoughts when you’re in your human form”. I say,”I see”. Lucian says,”Now try and turn back into your human form. I know you can do it on your own. I believe in you”. I bow my head and close my eyes. I will myself to revert back to my human form. I discover that it’s far simpler to trigger the transformation than I had expected. It is still painful to rearrange all the bones in my body, although this time it’s quicker. After a few moments, I have returned to my human form, naked underneath the blanket. It is supposed to be cold as winter approaches, but I feel warm inside. Lucas shouts,”You did it! How does it feel being a wolf?”. I say,”Liberating. Like the release of a chain that’s been holding me back. And now I’m free of it”. Lucian smiles approvingly. After a few moments, he stands there, then he puts his clothes on. Lucian says,”What happened during your mission Tank?”. Tank says,”The victims, they’re all gone . They’ve been taken into custody by the Centre for Disease Control”. Liam says,”They have them under quarantine in an undisclosed location”. Amelia says,”I believe it’s a load of crap”. Lucas says,”If those people have turned into werewolves, surely we would have heard about it on the news. But other than that, we can’t really know for certain whether the CDC has them or not”. I say,”I think I know someone who might be able to help us. My ex-boyfriend, Robert, has dealt with the CDC numerous times in the past. I believe he has contacts there”. Lucian glances at me for a second and it’s hard to see his expression even under the moonlight. Lucian says,”Firstly, I think we should help our little friend over here”. We all look at Wendy. Lucian moves to her side and strokes her fur. Amelia asks,”What’s wrong with her?”. Lucian says,”She can’t transform back to a human”. Tank asks,”How long has she been in wolf form?”. I hear the note of concern in Tank’s voice. I say,”Two nights”. He says,”She transformed during a waxing gibbous. We perceive the moon to be full around this time. But technically, it’s not the full moon yet. Although it still affects us werewolves”. I ask,”What’s the difference?”. Tank says,”According to werewolf lore, humans that have their first transformation during a waxing gibbous have a very powerful wolf side. It means the wolf can overpower the human side”. Lucian stares guiltily at Wendy. Lucas says,”I’ve heard about this. Added to the fact that she’s only a child makes her case worse”. Tank says,”Tonight is the actual full moon. Tomorrow is the waning gibbous. If she doesn’t revert back to human soon, her humanity will fade with the waning of the moon. She’ll be a wolf for life”. I ask,”But how can we help her?”. Tanks says,”I think I have an idea. But we’ll require the help of an oracle”. Lucian says coldly,”No”. We are all surprised by Lucian’s response. Without another word, Lucian leaves. I stare at him sadly, why does he not want this? I suddenly feel bad about him leaving. Now I feel like it’s my fault. I shout,”Lucian, Wait!”. Lucas steps in my way. I feel the urge to push him out of my way. As if Lucian senses my distress he stops walking away and stands still in his spot. But he soon started wandering off again. Liam asks,”Tank, how do we go about helping Wendy?”. Tank says,”We’re going to need Seven”. I ask,”Seven Oracles?”. Tank says,”No. Seven the Oracle”. Interesting name. I wonder what an oracle looks like? I say,”So how do we find Seven?”. Tank says,”You don’t find Seven. She finds you”. Tank performs a short ritual to summon the oracle. I watch in fascination as he burns an assortment of herbs in the hearth inside the war room. He loosens the drawstrings of a leather pouch to reveal some sort of powder. Tank says,”Powdered moonstone. This will act as a beacon to lead the oracle to us”. Lucian sneaks inside the room and says,”You know you don’t actually need a ritual”. I ask,”What do you mean?”. Lucian clicks his fingers. Suddenly there is a flash of light and a woman materialises before our eyes. I can’t believe my eyes, the woman appeared out of nowhere. Lucian says,”You do like to make an entrance don’t you?”. Seven bows down in front of Lucian and says,”My Prince?”. We all watch in shock at this strange greeting between the two people. Lucian says,”How many times have I asked you to call me Lucian? It’s good to see you old friend”. Lucian wraps Seven in a hug and it is clear they go way back. As I get a better view of Seven, I see her long white hair, sharp in contrast against her ebony skin. Lucian asks,”Seven, do you know how to do the ritual of cleansing? And do you still have the amulet I gave you?”. Seven says,”Yes, but couldn’t you do this yourself with the use of your divinity?”. Lucian whispers something in Seven’s ear but none of us can hear it. Seven eventually says,”Oh, Okay we have until tomorrow night before the wolf inside her completely takes over”. Liam says,”Are we going to ignore the fact that you just called Lucian, Prince?”. Seven says,”It’s not my secret to tell”. Lucian says,”Eventually, I will tell you all who I am, but now is not the right time”. I glance at Lucian and find that he is looking at me. What does he mean? Who is he? What is he? Seven says,”We will need offerings from the elements so that the moon will release her grasp on this little wolf. We have to gather these offerings as swiftly as we possibly can. We will need blood from two specific people here”. She looks me straight in the eyes and says,”You she-wolf and Lucian”. I am taken aback by this. I say,”How much blood are we talking about?”. Lucian says,”Not a lot, I promise”. I say,”Why me?”. The oracle’s eyes narrow on me. She says,”You don’t know? This is interesting”. I say,”Don’t know what?”. What is she talking about? I wish to understand more about what the oracle is saying. But I realise we have a more pressing mater at hand. I hope there’ll be time to ask her later. I can’t help but notice the curious look that Seven gives me. She says,”I need a moonstone, sage and monkshood and of course the blood”. The oracle looks at me. “Lyra”. I can hear her voice inside my head. The others don’t seem to have heard anything. I hear another voice,”Seven why are you mind-talking to us”. I look over at Lucian, he seems to also be inside my head. I say,”Seven?”. She says,”Both of you, come to me later”. As if nothing happened, Seven addresses the group. She says,”We now will wait. Now if you don’t mind I will retire”. I watch as Lucas leads Seven out of the war room. Seven gives me a backward glance as they step outside. She’s been acting strange towards me, and I want to know why. I think back to what Lucian said:”Eventually, I will tell you who I am”. But I wanted to know now. Who was he? Was he even called Lucian? Or have I been talking to a stranger? An entire stranger...


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, while I thought everyone was asleep, I sneak out of the bathroom and walk down the hall to the oracle’s room. As if she’s been waiting by the door, the oracle lets me in as soon as I knock. The smell of burning incense greets me. It immediately soothes my nerves. I am also greeted by Lucian who is sitting on the edge of the bed. He gives me a nervous smile then looks away. Seven says,”Take a seat”. Me and Lucian sit opposite of her at a small round table by the window. She says,”You’re an interesting woman and I’m sure you’d want Lucian to explain himself”. At this Lucian glares at her but she ignores this and carries on. She says,”I want to know more about you. Can I read you?”. I am reluctant for a moment, but I decide to agree. I say,”Yes, you have my permission”. Seven holds my hand and closes her eyes. When she opens them, they are all white. After a few moments, her eyes fade back to normal. She says,”That’s strange, I can’t get a read on your past. Its as if you don’t have one. Lucian looks at me with curiosity. That is strange indeed. She asks,”Who are your parents?”. I say,”I never knew my dad. My mother is Claire Fuller”. Seven murmurs my mother’s name. I ask,”Do you know her?”. Seven says,”I know a Claire. But we may not know her the same way”. I ask,”What do you mean?”. She says,”Nothing. I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m confused. I’ve never been unable to read someone’s past before”. Lucian gives me another curious look before he asks,”Can I try?”. I nod. He places his hand gently on my right cheek. His eyes glow an angelic white as he looks deep into my eyes. After a moment his eyes return back to normal and he removes his hand from my cheek. Lucian’s eyes turn solemn and he slightly slumps in his seat. I ask,”What did you see?”. He says,”It’s probably best that it doesn’t come from me”. This piques my curiosity. Seven changes the subject and says,”Perhaps the reason I can’t read you is to do with what you are”. I ask in confusion,”What am I?”. Seven looks at me in disbelief but Lucian just looks like he is in mourning. She says,”You really don’t know?”. I say,”I’m new to all this werewolf stuff”. Seven seems to contemplate what she’s about to say for a moment. She says,”You are an alpha, Lyra”. I say,”I thought only male werewolves could become alphas”. She says,”No, gender has nothing to do with being an alpha. You, on the other hand, are special”. I ask,”I’m an alpha so that explains why you need my blood for the ritual, but why do you need Lucian’s blood?”. Lucian gives me with a pleading look and it completely silences my question. Seven says,”I wonder. Would you like your future told? If I can’t get a read on your past, maybe I can see your future?”. I say,”No thank you”. I don’t know if it’s the fear of the future, but I suddenly feel the urge to leave the room. I say,”I need to go”. She says,”Wait”. Seven suddenly grabs my hand and her eyes turn white. But this time, she starts to convulse. I shout,”Seven!”. What is happening to her? Seven slumps forward onto the table and her eyes return to normal. Lucian places a hand on her head and all of sudden, she lets out a gasp. She’s seen my future and that’s how much it affected her? She suddenly falls unconscious and Lucian scoops her up in his arms swiftly. He puts her on the bed and says,”She’ll be fine, let’s go”. I am about to enter my room when I sense someone approaching from around the corner. It’s Liam. He says,”Lyra. Why are you still up? Where have you been?”. Lucian walks out of Seven’s room and says,”We were checking up on Seven, I thought I heard sounds from her room. Turns out it was just snoring”. He seems to accept this as an excuse and walks off. Me and Lucian walk off towards the room given to us. We see two beds in the room. I am so tired that I forget Lucian is in the room as I begin to strip down to my underwear. As I look over in his direction I see him with his back to me as he respectfully looks away. I say,”Sorry I’m just really tired and kind of shaken up after what happened”. He says,”You don’t need to apologise”. He himself starts to strip. As he takes off his shirt, I can’t help but stare at his ripped body. To my disappointment he slips into bed. I get into my own bed drift off to sleep. I hour later... I am awoken by Lucian. He has a concerned facial expression. He whispers,”Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare”. I say,”I’m fine”. He nods but still looks concerned, he then slips back into his bed. It is as I’m not in control of myself as I climb into his bed and cuddle up to him. Lucian gives me an uncertain look but I raise my head up and kiss his lips softly, he returns the kiss tenderly but with passion and I wonder. What am I to him? A fling? Or something else? But my thoughts are silenced as he pulls away and wraps his arms protectively around me. I am about to drift off peacefully when he whispers,”I will tell you my secret eventually, but when I do, I want you to promise me... promise me that you will give me a chance”. I say,”I promise”. And that is when all is quiet and we both rest our eyes. The following day, we gather all the necessary elements for the ritual. Lucas gathers morning dew from the morning l. Tank picks the herbs from Lucas’s greenhouse. Lucian and I use a wheelbarrow to transport soil from the cliff to the clearing, where Lucian killed the wolf who attacked me, Liam and Lucas. Seven spent the better part of the day meditating. Or was she avoiding me? I really can’t tell. But as the time for the ritual draws near, Seven approaches me. Suddenly she pulls out a dagger from her belt. I take a step back. She says,”We need your blood for the ritual, remember?”. She grabs my hand and I wince in pain as she cuts my palm with her dagger. Blood starts to flow out from the wound and Seven let’s it drip into a silver chalice. Once she is satisfied with the amount of blood provided, Lucian comes over and grabs my hand gently. He asks,”Do you trust me?”. I nod. He raises my hand to his face and he tenderly kisses the back of my hand. I feel a warm blush coming to my cheeks but this is quickly replaced by shock as I observe that the wound is now completely gone. He gives me a quick wink. Before I can ask him how he did it, Seven says,”We need to gather around the circle”. Tank has scattered the soil from the cliff in a circle around the spot where the werewolf was killed. Lucian started a fire in the circle a while ago. Seven steps inside the circle and beckons for Wendy. She says,”Come inside the circle, little wolf”. But before we can begin the ritual, black wolves descend upon us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback and stand alone chapter.

100,000 years ago...Eve walked up to his Palace with pride. Glancing at the unique decor, from the skulls littering the gardens, to the large lava pit in the left side of the building. She knew it not only was for decoration but for usage and considering her and Lucian not being on good terms as of late, it was a bit risky to be visiting his home. Although she didn’t care that she was not welcome, she only cared about what she wanted. And when she wanted something. She got it. The guards stopped her at the gates and they said,”You are not welcome here, the prince objects to your presence”. Eve says,”Watch your tongue, If you want to piss me off, go ahead. Just remember to count your teeth first”. The guard shifted uncomfortably and eventually let her through. She smiled to herself. So what if she was cruel, she always got her own way. And as she heard that familiar, seductive voice, she was reminded of what she wanted. “Eve. If you’re looking for my brother then you’ll be angered to know that he is in the other section of Hell, a place that you should be familiar with”. Eve stared with hunger at the dark prince, in all of his glory. Head to toe in his black velvet, royal attire. And his dark, black locks in a perfect quiff that would make anyone drool. Matched with his barely visible stubble. It was like this man had been professionally chiselled from clay. She began to drool. He caught her and smirked. Lucian says,”Oh there’s no shame in drooling darling, they all do”. He continued,”Now I would usually take unwanted guests to the lava pit, or maybe even to the demon arena. But I think I’ll make an exception just this time. You know what I mean. Don’t you?”. I nod. He gives me a wanton smile and says,”Perfect. Meet me in the Red room. Be late and you’ll be...punished”. He gave me one last wink before disappearing into the palace. As I entered the Red room, it was almost overwhelming. Sex toys everywhere. Lucifer really did have nothing on his brother. Lucian creeps out of the shadows and says,”Good. Now if you want a treat, strip for me”. With that she reached for the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and gradually lifted it over her head. As the fabric moved inch by inch, Lucian’s eyes lazily followed it up off of her. She then moved onto the button of her jeans undoing it without a hitch, taking the zipper in hand she unzipped it at a teasing pace, eventually shimmying them down to the floor and stepping out of the fabric. He smirks and says,”Trying to tease me...Eveline. We both know that doesn’t end well”. She saw the glint in his eyes as he said this and her immediate hunger for him expanded rapidly. It was unfair that he was dressed and she wasn’t. Lucian notices her impatience and he walks over to the wall of chain. He says,”I’m feeling generous today, you are going to cuff me to the wall. And then. You can do whatever you like to me”. Her breasts immediately perked up at this idea and she grabbed the hell-forged cuffs. He took his place by the wall, and started to sensually take off his royal clothing. She watched him hungrily, like a lioness stalking her prey. Once he was finished undressing, she cuffed him the the tall wall and teasingly stroked his erection. A smile tugged at his lips and she saw the lust in his eyes. Eve placed a velvet blindfold over Lucian’s eyes and he in turn said,”Oh that’s how you want to play?”. Lucian used his body weight to pin Eve against the wall. She was surprised but quickly readjusted as she ran a finger from the muscly line of his collarbone, to his hard chest, and down to his ripped abdomen. He smugly says,”Like what you see?”, pressing his body harder against her. She escaped his hold and walked to the supply room. This room had every single sex toy you could imagine, but that wasn’t what caught her interest. It was the out of place feather that lay on the floor by one of the smaller dildos. Lucian could sense she had found something she shouldn’t have and immediately teleported behind her. He ground the following words out,”Give. It”. She didn’t comply. Eve said,”You have your wings back? When did this happen?”. He repeated himself,”Give. It”. Eve says,”No. Not until you tell me why, and how you got your wings back”. Flaming wings came into existence and Eve watched in horror as his eyes started to glow an electric violet. He repeated himself,”Give. It”. Eve, struck with fear and shock, was petrified and stood there, frozen in her spot. As she regained her composure, she dropped the feather and ran out of the room. 10,000 years ago... Lucius approached the intimidating palace, his mother had said that if he wanted to find his father, he would find him here. It had been a long journey, he first had to find some way to get into Hell, he decided that suicide was the easiest option. He then had to ask around to find this... place. But now he was here, the excitement of finally meeting his father overcame him. As he approached the gate he saw it was guarded by various... things. He said,”I’m here to see the prince”. The guards scoffed and said,”Go right ahead, you’ll be lucky if he doesn’t kill you”. The young boy walked through the gates. They weren’t serious, right? His own father wasn’t going to kill him, right? He approached the prince and immediately grew sick to his stomach, he was his father? But this couldn’t be right. They looked nothing like each other. He had dark hair, I have light hair. He has dark eyes, I have light eyes. It was like looking at an opposite of himself. Once the prince had finally spotted him he asked is disgust,”Who are you?”. I say,”I’m your son”. The prince looked amused and said,”I don’t have a son, and if I did, I’m sure he would look a lot different”. I say,”But my mum told me I would find you in Hell”. He asks,”Who is your mother?”. I say,”Eve”. He says,”Then your father is Adam. I will help you, but if I do. I need you to answer a question”. I ask,”What is it?”. He asks,”Do you know someone called Lyra?”. I shake my head. He smiles weakly and says,”I didn’t think so. I will take your father and you out of Hell and back to your mother”. Present time:


	8. Chapter 8

The black wolves descend upon us. It’s chaos all around. Liam and the others transform into wolves and attempt to fend off the attackers. All six of them. Whilst Lucian remains in his human form, effortlessly dodging attacks from five other wolves. But we still are simply outnumbered. I struggle to transform at will, because I have never done it before. I don’t know what do. I peer up towards the waning moon, hoping it will trigger my transformation. It’s not working! A blur of a tall figure leaps in front of me, attacking a black wolf who was about to pounce on me. They grapple on the ground, Lucian gaining the upper hand. I shout,”Lucian!”. I again attempt to transform, silently praying to moon to assist me. Seven shouts,”Lyra!”. I turn to look at Seven, who is a few yards away, standing protectively in front of Wendy, a dagger in one hand. She shouts,”Call on the wolf inside you! Release it! Let it take over!”. Seven pulls out a glass globe that was tied to her belt and throws it into an incoming black wolf. The glass globe fulminates upon impact, covering the frenzied wolf in flames. I need to help them! I close my eyes and try to summon the wolf inside me, pleading for it to emerge and consume me. Suddenly, it as if time slowed down and everything became silent. Then the pain hits me. Sharp and fast. The only sound that I hear is that of my bones breaking and rearranging themselves. And then there is a scream. It takes me a moment to realise that it’s emanating from my own mouth. As I complete my transformation, I witness a black wolf knocking Seven to the ground, while another wolf pounces on Wendy. It’s jaws find Wendy’s neck and I hear a loud snap. Lucian shouts,”No!”. I see Lucian walk slowly up the to the black wolf responsible, him being blinded by anger. He sends a hard punch straight the wolf’s face and I hear another louder snap as the black wolf flies into a tree. In a burst of rage, I also lunge at a nearby black wolf and tear it to pieces with my jaws. Lucian, now out of his trance, rushes towards me as another wolf tries to attack me. He is now fighting two wolves. I am not about to let anything bad happen to Lucian so I go after the wolf. I knock the fifth wolf down with one swipe and run towards Lucian. He shouts,”Lyra go!”. I mind-talk,”I won’t leave you!”. Just then, the wolf moves in for the kill, but it’s aiming for me. Lucian tried to place himself in front of me, but he is too late. I feel a sharp searing pain as the wolf’s sharp teeth sink into my neck. My vision becomes blurry as I start to lose blood. I collapse to the ground. Suddenly there is a flash of blinding light. The next thing I know, an image of my mother and Lucian with wings consumes my vision. And everything fades into darkness. I find myself at the cliff edge where I had my first transformation, looking out across the whole of Wolf Springs. Everything is hazy because this is some form of psychic dream world. It’s so peaceful here. I see Lucian walking up to me, he is wearing ripped clothes but he still is as handsome as ever. I say,”Lucian”. The sound of his name calms me. Lucian says,”We need you back. I.. need you back”. I say,”What do you mean, Lucian?”. He says,”I need you to come back to me. I can’t lose you”, his voice slightly breaks at this last sentence. I say,”Why would you lose me?”. He says,”Don't you remember, you are very wounded, Lyra”. It all comes back to me. As I remember that Wendy was dead, I start to cry. Lucian moves closer and wraps his arms around me. He says,”I understand that you upset, I am too, but you must listen to me, you need to come back to us”. Lucian holds my face in his hands and I can feel his warm breath. I begin to calm down. He says,”I’m doing everything I can to heal you, but I need you to help too”. It is at that moment that I notice the two huge white wings that are attached to Lucian. I say in disbelief,”You have wings, you’re an angel?”. He nods and says,”Yes I am and I will explain later but I need you to turn back to human”. I look around me and realise that this is not real. Lucian suddenly kisses me on the lips and everything becomes bright. I open my eyes to find myself naked under a blanket. Lucian, stands beside my bed, with his wings still in existence. As he sees me awake, a smile lights up his face. I say,”Lucian. Thank you”. He nods and exits the room. My mum moves to my side m from across the room. I suddenly realise that Lucas is also there. I say,”Mum? What are you doing here?”. My mum starts to dress me. For a moment, I let her, allowing myself to feel like a child again. I reminisce about the days when she used to take care of me. “Mom, what’s going on?”. I look to Lucas for answers, however he remains silent. My mum hands me a cup of white liquid. She says,”Drink this”. I take the cup of white liquid to my lips, wincing at the acrid smell that emanates. She says,”It will help you to heal faster”. Trying not to breathe through my nose, I drink the white liquid and hand the cup back to my mum. I say,”Mum, can you just tell me what’s going on?”. At last my mum looks me in the eye. She says,”Lyra, it’s time for you to know the truth”. I say,”Truth about what?”. She says,”About myself and who you really are”. I say,”Mum...”. She says,”Lyra, I’m a witch”. I say,”I know...wait, what?!”. It takes me a moment to process what my mum has just said. My mum is a witch? If my mum is a witch but I’m a werewolf... Maybe my father is a werewolf, I look at her hopelessly. I want to ask her something but I can’t bring myself to say it. She already knows my questions. She says,”I’m afraid I’m not your biological mother”. I close my eyes as tears roll down my cheeks. I ask,”Why would you hide this from me”. She says,”Because I needed to protect you”. I say,”You always say that. Now I want to know why”. She says,”You were born a werewolf, Lyra. I cast a spell on you when you were a child to suppress your wolf side”. I say,”I don’t understand. But on the night of the full moon, that’s the first time I’ve turned”. She says,”A werewolf bite is fatal to a witch’s magic. When that werewolf bit you, it shattered the spell I cast on you”. I ask,”Why would you cast such a spell on me?”. She says,”During the witches’ war against the werewolves, an evil witch named Stella was determined to wipe out your entire lineage. Stella has your parents killed. I found you when you were just a baby. I raised you as a normal girl, because if that witch ever finds out that you’re still alive, she will kill you”. I say,”This is too much, mum”. She says,”I wanted to protect you. I always did, even when you were far away from me. That’s the reason I asked Lucas to watch over you in secret”. I say,”Lucas helped?!”. I look at Lucas and shake my head in disbelief, I say,”You too?”. Lucas just looks at the floor. I say,”All the secrets and all the lies. I just can’t take it”. I can feel the anger starting to boil up inside me. I climb out of bed. My mum says,”Lyra, please...”. I say,”I can’t do this mum. I need to clear my head”. I run out on the balcony. Without even a second of hesitation, I jump into the gardens below, landing on my feet. I decide to go to the one place I know where I can think. Once again, I find myself at the edge of the cliff where I had my first transformation. This time I know it’s real. I look out across the vast expanse of Wolf Springs. It is indeed peaceful out here. I feel an approaching presence. His scent is familiar. It’s Lucas. I say,”I thought I’d made it clear that I wanted it be alone? Why did you follow me?”. He says,”Because I know you need your best friend”. I say,”Best friends don’t keep secrets from each other. It’s like I don’t know you”. He says,”Its still me, Lyra. And I’m sorry that I had to keep secrets from you. But those secrets weren’t mine to tell”. I say,”I feel betrayed, that’s all. How could you do this to me?”. He says,”I did it because of your own safety”. I say,”You sound just like my mum”. He says,”Because she’s right, Lyra. All the secrets and all the lies, they were necessary to protect you. We all participated in it, because acting in the opposite way would have cost you your life. This is a dangerous world we live in”. Lucas does have a point. And even though it hurts, I can’t stay mad at Lucas for long. I stare at Lucas for a very long time, before finally breaking the silence between us.” I say,”You’ve always been there for me. In retrospect, it means so much more knowing that you’ve always got my back. Thank you”. Lucas smiles and gives me a hug. He says,”There’s one more thing I need to tell you though”. I say,”Are you serious?”. He says,”Dead serious”. I ask,”What is it?”. He says,”I’m gay”. I am not surprised at all. I say,”Luc, I’m your best friend. A part of me has always known that you’re gay. Thank you for the confirmation though”. Lucas rolls his eyes and says,”Thank you, I was actually hoping for more of a dramatic reaction from you. You’re no fun”. We both laugh. He says,”You know, my family were disappointed with me when they found out. That’s fine, I don’t care at all”. I can feel his pain, although he tries to act casually. Suddenly we both feel the presence of another. Lucian emerges from the tree line. Lucas walks off. Lucian says,”I just wanted to say goodbye before I go”.


	9. Chapter 9

I say,”You’re leaving?!”. He scoffs,”Well it’s not like I’m welcome here anymore, now you know who and what I am”. After a moment of silence he adds,”I should go”. He begins to walk away, I am torn for a moment. On whether to stop him, or not. And then the answer was obvious. I run up to him and pull him into a passionate kiss. He eagerly falls into the kiss. As we pull away I say,”Stay. Please”. We walk hand in hand up to the gardens and I see Robert near the porch. He sees us holding hands but I stand my ground. Lucian asks,”Is this your ex?”. I nod. Lucian adds,”I’m Lucian”. Lucian extends his hand but Robert just stands there and ignores the attempt of a handshake. I say,”This is Robert”. I then ask,”How did you know I was here”. Robert says,”I tracked your phone”. Lucian says angrily,”That is an invasion of privacy”. Robert says,”I was just worried”. I say,”That isn’t an excuse”. Robert says,”I’m sorry okay”. I say,”Just don’t do it again”. Robert asks,”Are you two seeing each other”. I look to Lucian and see that he is also looking to me for answers, our eyes meet for a second then I turn to Robert and say,”Yes”. I see Lucian’s face light up with happiness, and I feel my heart flutter in turn. But I bring my attention to Robert and ask,”What brings you here anyway?”. Robert says,”Aside from the fact I wanted to see you, I came to personally provide you with information I obtained”. I say,”About CDC?”. He says,”Yes. And no they don’t have the animal attack victims in their custody”. I ask,”Where could they be then?”. He says,”I actually found some information in our company records that doesn’t add up. So I did some digging on my own. This led me to an undocumented sub-level within our laboratories. When one of the lab personnel entered the restricted area, I heard people screaming in pain”. I ask,”You think those are the animal victims?”. He says,”I think so. And what’s strange is that I also heard howls. Like wolves”. I am so shell-shocked to hear this piece of information that I am not able to find my voice for several moments. This has to be the new werewolves. I try to play it cool. I don’t want Robert to suspect anything. I say,”We’ll look into it, Robert. Thank you for the information”. He says,”Don’t you think you should involve the police?”. Lucian says,”The police are already on it, we’re helping out a friend”. He says,”Yeah you seem to have a lot of new friends, Lyra. I mean who are all these people at Lucas’s house”. I can’t think of any better explanation, so I blurt our the first thing that pops into my mind. I say,”Lucas is planning a party”. Way to go Lyra that is worst excuse ever. He says,”So is everything all right with your mum? I saw her in the house”. I say,”We’re working on it”. Robert nods in understanding. I say,”We need to go”. Robert says goodbye and leaves. Once he is gone I decide to go to the kitchen and get some water. My mum is there. I just stand there looking at her. Lucian walks in behind me and notices my problem. My mum says,”Lyra. Lucian. We need to talk”. For a moment I consider walking away. But I decide that I must settle this once and for all. She says,”Look, I’m sorry about everything that’s happened. But I would do it all over again to protect you”. I say,”I hate that you had to keep secrets from me. I hate that I feel like I have been living a lie”. My voice begins to break and tears begin rolling from my eyes. I say,”But I can’t bring myself to hate you”. Lucian consolingly holds my hand. She says,”Nothing has to change between you and me. You’re still my baby and I’m still mum”. My mum tries to smile as we both seek to suppress outer sobs. I just can’t be mad at her, because she’s right. She’s still my mum. And I love her. I wrap my arms around my mum and she hugs me back even more tightly. My mum sees Lucian left out and says,”You never had a family did you, out of all the stories I’ve heard it sounds like you need a shoulder to cry on too”. My mum motions for him to join the hug and I can’t describe the joy I’m feeling that my mother accepts Lucian. After the group hug I head out to have some alone time. I really didn’t know where to go, so I’ve just been walking around town during the night. After checking the time, I decide to swing by Knox Bar and take a shortcut through a dark alley. I wouldn’t normally go down this route, as I’ve been afraid of being mugged. But I’m a werewolf now. I can fend for myself. That’s when the unexpected happens. From the shadows of the dark alley a black wolf emerges, Rabid and feral. I brace myself for the fight. I am ready to transform into my werewolf form. But my adversary moves too swiftly. The black wolf is about to attack when another pure white wolf knocks it down to the ground. His scent is familiar, but I can’t tell who it is. Who is that? Among the shadows, I hear bones breaking as the white wolf shifts into its human form. The figure of a man steps into the light. I am shocked to see who it is. It’s Patrick! I shout,”You!”. He says,”Yes Lyra it’s me”. I say,”So you really are a werewolf”. He says,”I’m sorry I had to keep it from you”. I stare at him as he moves across the alley, his sweaty naked body glistening against the moonlight. For a moment I am distracted by how small he is. I look away and say,”Well you certainly had me fooled. Are you even a real doctor?”. He says,”Of course I’m a real doctor”. He puts on his clothes. I get a text from Lucian asking me where I am, and explaining that we’re going to have a meeting in the war room tonight. I say,”Maybe you should come with me to Lucas’s house. We’re going to need your assistance”. He agrees. Everyone is waiting for me in the war room when I arrive . They are surprised to see Patrick. I say,”Everyone, I’d like you to meet Patrick White. He is a werewolf”. Tank says,”Good we’re going to need some new blood around here”. Liam says,”About that, we’re going to need an alpha”. Seven says,”I think we have the perfect alpha for this pack”. Everyone but Lucian, turns to Seven. She says,”Lyra is an alpha. She’ll be the perfect alpha for your pack”. My mum looks nervous and her eyes remain on me. Lucas is surprised. Tank says,”This means that we have two potential alphas in our midst”. Patrick says,”Make that three”. Lucian says,”Four”. Tank says,”Therein lies the problem. Normally this must be settled through combat”. Lucian says,”No. I won’t fight Lyra. I’ll bow down willingly if she wants to be alpha”. Patrick and Liam look at each other. Patrick says,”I’m willing to bow down if Liam does the same”. Liam seems to consider for a moment. Then he nods. I say,”I accept”. Lucian immediately walks up to me and bows down. Liam and Patrick do the same. Lucian says,”I recognise Lyra as my alpha”. Liam and Patrick also utter the same words. Lucas and Tank genuflect as well. Amelia says,”Is there room for one more wolf?”. We all turn to see Amelia standing by the door. I shout,”Amelia, you’re back!”. Amelia kneels down before me. That brings our pack to seven. I’m more confident of our chances now. The next morning, I hear a soft knock on my door. Lucian went out to the downstairs gym so I am alone in the room. When I open the door, I see Liam standing there. He’s shirtless. He’s sweating all over. He must have been running. He says,”Good morning”. I say,”Good morning”. He says,”Are you ready for training?”. I look at him perplexed. He says,”If you’re going to be the alpha leading us into this mission, you must undergo combat training. You can’t just use brawn to fight off whatever it is that we might encounter”. He says,”Aren’t you going to let me in?”. Liam’s scent has never been so powerful m. And it overwhelms my senses. I take a breath to calm myself as I let Liam in. He sits on my bed, leaning back with his elbow; the bulge in his sweatpants is quite obvious. Liam suddenly grabs me and I fall on top of him. Liam looks disappointed as I push myself off of him. I say,”No, don’t try to do that again”. I meet Lucian in the garden and I find it really hard not to stare at his abdomen. He is wearing dark grey sweat pants but he has no shoes on. He begins teaching me some basic moves in self-defence, which I learn rapidly. He says,”Nice job you’re a natural at this”. Lucian then teaches me some complicated moves of attack, which I am able to replicate. He says,”That’s meant to test your coordination. You’re good. For a girl”. Without warning, Lucian throws a punch at me, which I deflect. He attempts to distract me by leaning in for a kiss but I use this against him and pin him to the ground. I straddle him, placing one hand around his neck. I give him a smug smile. He however, uses his body weight and reverses the pin. Lucian places his hands on my hips and I can feel his erection. I smile naughtily. He says,”Too bad we’ve got an audience”. I peer up at one of the balconies. Patrick is watching us from his room’s balcony. Lucian stands up and helps me to my feet. Lucian and I start to spar. I do a roundhouse kick which Lucian blocks effortlessly. I suddenly realise that I know little about Lucian’s past. He’s so mysterious. I think better of inquiring about his past. A little mystery won’t hurt. We continue to spar against each other. A dance of punches and kicks. Patrick is suddenly standing a few yards away from us. Patrick asks,”Mind if I cut in?”. Lucian and I stop sparring, Lucian glares daggers at Patrick but agrees to let him take over. We both assume a fighting stance. I go on the offensive and deliver him a combination of punches, which he blocks. When I do a roundhouse kick he blocks it and knocks me on my butt. Lucian offers me a hand and as he pulls me up he says,”Want me to kick his ass?”. I nod. Patrick gets in a fighting stance but Lucian just stands there, relaxed. Patrick throws a lot of punches but Lucian is able to effortlessly move out of the way before they hit him. Patrick gets frustrated and leaves his body unprotected which lets Lucian throw a small jab that sends him to the ground. He turns to me and says,”Let’s get out of here”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a starting chapter, let me know if I should continue.


End file.
